APH Gakuen Rochu: A Date To Remember
by haraguro-tan
Summary: For his final year oral presentation topic 'A Date to Remember', Ivan gives an elaborate account of a rendezvous with Yao, supplying more details than anyone really ought to know.


**Disclaimer: All Characters (C) Axis Powers Hetalia & Hidekaz Hiramuya. Characters and story are not representative of actual nations and events.****  
**

**

* * *

**

Ivan Braginski stood in front of the school auditorium, clad in a suit.

"Professor Roma, fellow classmates, good morning. For my Final-year Oral Presentation, 'A Date To Remember', the date in question that I am going to talk about lies on 14th of February."

Ivan paused and looked at the audience. Those who had already presented their topic were either snoozing or minding their own business, while those who had yet to go on stage were frantically doing last-minute reviews of their speeches. Even Professor Roma, who was grading their presentation, was twirling his pen dully, bored by the past twenty-odd speeches he had been forced to sit through. Nobody acknowledged his presence, except his boyfriend Yao, who smiled at him and gave him the thumbs-up. Yao knew that Ivan had always taken a keen interest in the signing of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and would certainly ace the presentation with his in-depth research. Secretly, he was flattered, because he knew Ivan thought it meaningful because considering that the treaty was made between their native countries, it brought to mind the nature of their own relationship.

Feeling heartened, Ivan continued. "This particular date is an extremely important date, not only for me, but also for the love of my life, Wang Yao. That date, was different from any other regular date that we had. On that day, I became aware of him in ways I had never been before."

Ivan paused, this time, to stirring response.

"What! Aniki's dating the Russian?" Yong Soo jerked up his head in shock, his portable video game issuing a tragic wail as the machine claimed victory over its human opponent.

"Boy are you slow! I thought everyone knew that," Alfred said through mouthfuls of hamburger.

"Did you guys have sex?" Gilbert called out.

Heracles awoke from his slumber. Elizeveta stowed away a book that she had been reading and looked up expectantly while mopping away traces of nosebleed. Francis turned away from his mirror with a grin that always accompanied his pet phrase _"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir"_. The temperature in the room went down one notch as everyone ceased all activity apart from staring at the Russian on stage.

[Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir: French for 'Want to sleep with me tonight?']

The most aggressive response came predictably from Yao, who went beetroot-red and shouted, "Aiya! What kind of stupid topic is this aru!"

"No interruptions from the audience! Sit down, Yao, or I'll penalize you!" Professor Roma called out. Nodding encouragingly at Ivan, he said, "Do continue."

Ivan cleared his throat.

"We had just finished Valentine's Day celebration at an out-of-the-way café. My modest sweetheart as usual, preferred discretion and had chosen a place far from school. Hand-in-hand we walked back to school, anticipating the long journey ahead where I could enjoy the tenderness of his small hand in my large one and whisper sweet nothings to him.

But a walk with my sweet doll can never be long enough. All too soon, before I could get my fill of the fragrance of peonies in his soft black tresses, the college building came in sight. Like every other day, we would have entered the school grounds, and my little dove would fly back into his cage, pretending that the intimate caresses and wanton kisses we shared never existed…"

"Shut up aru!" Yao cried.

"No, _you_ shut up!" Kiku snapped.

"Did you… did you just ask me to shut up aru?" Yao stammered at his usually quiet and mild-mannered classmate. Kiku blushed and looked down at his tabletop, ashamed of his thoughtless outburst.

"Thank you, Kiku!" Professor Roma said. "Yao, do that one more time and you'll get a big fat zero for this assignment. Ivan, please continue."

"Where was I… oh yes, Yao being tsun-tsun as usual. But that day, lady luck smiled at me. As we drew near the school building, rain began pouring down. Lightning flashed in the rapidly graying sky. As always, my little sunflower was well-prepared. He had an umbrella with him, which he took out to shelter both of us. But no sooner had he opened it that the rain became an imitation waterfall. We would never make it into the school compound without being drenched to the skin. My sharp eyes spotted a phone booth nearby, and I led my beloved into it.

It was dry in the small cubicle, but the cold water that seeped through our clothes chilled us to the bone. My poor baby was trembling so much he looked every bit like an abandoned kitten out in the rain. I put my scarf around his neck and opened up my coat to let him in. Our body heat mingled, and he grew warmer in my arms, but I was still hopelessly cold.

Then, my angel did something completely unexpected. He gazed into my eyes, an adorable luminescent blush gracing his soft, pale cheeks. And then, he brought his lips to mine… Ouch!"

Yao had thrown a water bottle at Ivan, hitting him square in the face.

"You didn't say throwing stuff up the stage wasn't allowed aru!" Yao defended himself as Professor Roma bristled at him.

"All right, this calls for extreme measures. Somebody gag this nuisance so I can enjoy… I mean… grade the rest of Ivan's speech without interruptions," Professor Roma said.

It was a mark of how well the class was acquainted with one another for them not to bat an eyelash as Ludwig brought out a latex strait jacket and stuffed Yao into it. Feliciano lent a helping hand, having been all too familiar with its workings.

"Ve~! With this jacket, you won't feel cold anymore~!" Feliciano said innocently.

A leather muzzle added the finishing touch to the portable prison. Yao could no longer make himself heard, no matter how much he tried to yell.

"The kiss… you were saying?" Professor Roma prompted the speaker.

Tearing his eyes away from the tantalizing sight of Yao trussed up in bondage gear, Ivan continued to address his receptive audience.

"It started soft and slow, our lips pressed against each other, slightly parted. Then the warmth of it began to build. My toes regained sensation and curled slightly, as though they were somehow involved. My knees trembled as he held on to me more tightly. Our tongues took over and became involved in their own way. First they played catch. My bashful sugarplum went into hiding by instinct, but I always found him exactly where I would expect. Tired of losing the game, my spoilt prince detached his lips from mine.

'That's enough. You are warm now,' he said breathily.

But how could I ever get enough of my little _Jao_?

Forcefully, I pulled him back into my embrace. I crushed my lips against his, pushing my tongue deeply inside him in a manner that he could not refuse. Our tongues collided again. His head twisted right and left rebelliously, but each movement only drove me forward.

My hands moved over him, peeling layers of cloth off, impatient to feel every part of him. I wanted to make him mine there and then. But I could not let my impatience get the better of me. Our first time had to be long and memorable. I broke the kiss and buried my head in his shoulder, leaving my marks on his neck and throat. My hands stroked his soft warm skin lovingly. Each touch sent an electric current sizzling through my skin. My hand found a larger than usual bulge where his now non-existent pants covered, and he gasped as I gently squeezed him.

He chided me in his typical prudish way, but I knew he was losing reason. Ignoring his pretentious protests, I pinched his nipples, hard from my touch and the coolness of the rain and wind. I nibbled his ear softly, letting my warm breath caress his delicate ears. I could feel his breathing grow faster and laboured as my hands trailed down his chest, across his stomach and down towards his hip. He shivered from my touch. His moans grew louder as my hands grew more audacious. The wet between his legs became more apparent.

'The walls are transparent. Someone might be watching,' he murmured in a last-ditch attempt to protect his chastity.

'Let them watch,' I replied. Impulsively, I parted his thighs and inserted my…"

"Bloody bastard! This has to stop! I can't take this bollocks anymore!" Arthur slammed his palms against his table top.

Stunned silence followed as the spell broke. Lustful fantasies of erotic coupling evaporated into naught. The audience, who had been hanging on to every word with bated breaths for the past few minutes, was rudely blasted back to reality, unsure of how to react from having lost their bearings.

Gilbert was the first to return to his senses. "What the fuck? How dare you ruin the climax for _oresama_! Get your saggy ass out of here, you fucking prig!"

"Arthur's ass isn't saggy! I can vouch for that," Alfred raised a hand in protest.

"That doesn't concern you at all! You baka!" Arthur's hairy eyebrows quivered with rage.

"Geez… cool it, Arthur. We can do it in a phone booth too if you like. No need to be jealous," Alfred said, not chomping on a burger for once. It got squashed into mush when his hand developed a spasm from Ivan's aphrodisiac tale.

"This has nothing to do with jealousy, arsehole!"

"Arthur's right! This is a school, and we have girls in our company! We can't permit this vulgar speech to carry on!" Vash pointed angrily at a swooning Liechtenstein.

"Some of them seem to like it though," Heracles gestured to Elizaveta, who spotted a manic grin on her face, on top of a heavy nosebleed.

"Mon dieu! You are wrong! A union of two bodies is not vulgar but a symbol of love."

"Put your damned clothes back on, Francis!"

"Feliks… I have a stomachache…"

"Hey, Raivis fainted!"

"Silence!" Professor Roma commanded. "Or I'll penalize all of you!"

Everyone settled back into their seats grudgingly.

"Well," Professor Roma addressed the Russian on stage. "This is a school after all, and I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to omit what is undoubtedly the most thrilling part of your speech. To be fair to you, you are highly encouraged to include every single detail of it in your written report for which I will award bonus points for. Now, kindly wrap up your speech."

Angry boos of 'Not fair' and 'Selfish old git' rang out in different variations. It was only until Ivan took out his trusty water pipe from inside his blazer that he had everyone's undivided attention again.

"After our union, we lay next to each other panting and trying to catch our breaths. I turned on my side and caressed my dearest's face. The last remnants of ecstasy were still etched in it, but mingled with the blissful expression was worry and confusion.

'Vanya,' my little ray of sunshine said, 'now that I've submitted to your life-long request of becoming one with you, will you tire of me?'

I was shocked and disappointed by his insecurity. So that was why he always played hard-to-get! Impulsively, I pulled out the ring which I had been saving for a very special day. I had no inkling of when that special day would come, but that moment, I knew. As I slid it on his ring finger, I said, loud and clear, 'You will always be my sunflower, even if we were at different ends of the world.' He did not resist."

The audience let out a collective gasp.

Ivan held up his water pipe, motioning for everyone to remain quiet.

"But what made this date most memorable, was not his acceptance of my love..." Ivan held up his hand with fingers splayed, a glint of gold evident on his ring finger. "but his reciprocation of it. This is my dearest Yao's family heirloom which was decreed to be passed down to his future spouse. It has graced the fingers of many of his ancestors from decades and centuries ago. When Yao put it on my finger in response to my proposal, it fitted like a glove, and we knew then that we were made for each other. Yes, as you can see, Yao legally belongs to me now. So do his breasts." Ivan cast a creepy smile at Yong Soo. "Thank you!"

Ivan bowed to thunderous applause and a chorus of congratulations.

"Professor, Yao and I are holding our wedding after graduation~ I hope I did well enough to graduate da~?"

"Ah… actually when I set this topic 'A Date To Remember', the sort of date I had in mind was really a historical date. This is after all, a component in an assessment for a History major," Professor Roma said.

Ivan's mouth fell open.

"However, your date was obviously more interesting than any historical date, not to mention, more meaningful. After all, no act of conflict can possibly surpass any act of love. So, full marks for good choice of date, excellent content and the entertainment value I suppose," Professor Roma smiled.

"Hey Prof! Can I get another shot at my speech? I have an exciting story of me and Arthur in the lift…"

"Shut up, baka!"

"Nii-san can do a strip tease for entertainment value~"

"Let me tell you about the sex marathon Kiku and I had!"

"No! That's highly inappropriate!"

"Yo! Who wants to watch _oresama_ pleasure my awesome self?"

Hours later, the presentations ended. Everyone had left, save for Ivan, and Yao, who was still bound and muzzled in his skin-tight latex suit.

"Aww~ My poor sunflower, don't be so mad! You wanted me to do well for the presentation too da~?"

"Mmmmprrrrh$%^$$4###$$%!" Yao glared at him, tearful eyes filled with violent intentions of murder.

"Release you? I'm afraid that's not an option. I wouldn't want you to become a widow so soon~ At least… not before you have my babies~!"

"Mmmmprrrrh$%^$$4&%&((^$^(((&^###$$%!"

Yao's eyes widened, maliciousness replaced by fear as Ivan began unbuttoning his own blazer.

Kolkolkolkol~

**THE END.**

* * *

**A / N: **

Last-minute entry for School-themed Rochu contest! I wrote this at some unearthly hour, with my brain half-asleep and only had 6 hours left to the deadline. ^^;

The misunderstanding concerning 'date' is an old gag XD While desperately fishing around for ideas for a one-shot, I remembered an old story in Archie comics where Betty made a speech about her date with Archie for a history assignment XD Of course, her 'date' was more innocent.

This story is meant to be sexy, yet romantic (sorta?). Ivan-style romance that is, staking claim on Yao in front of everyone XD My initial mind draft was Ivan giving a speech that was embarrasingly horny for Yao. Then I remembered that Rochu isn't all about lust. It's also about romantic, enduring love, hence the cheesy proposal bit at the end. XD

There is no outright smut, because I want to keep this age-friendly (as age-friendly as possible anyways). Sorry if you were looking forward to it. Go blame Arthur and Vash! XD Besides, logically speaking, a pornographic speech wouldn't have been allowed in any decent school.

Regarding their speech tone, Ivan adopted a more formal tone in his speech and left out all the 'da's because for a school presentation, speaking formally is expected. As for gentlemanly Arthur's crudeness even when he isn't drunk, well, when you're completely pissed off, it's hard to stay civil.

Despite the rushed circumstances, I enjoyed writing this. It's so much easier writing smutty stuff from Ivan's point of view XD.

I've received a couple of requests for Ivan's uncensored written report. I'll consider writing it if there's more enthusiasm.


End file.
